Leave Me a Piece of You
by HimeHades17
Summary: Will Sasuke ever find out the real reason Hinata left him? Will he be able to handle it? He knows that he will regret not chasing after her. He'll hope she left him ...
1. Tears and Snow Fall

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto … yet. [Insert evil laugh] Also this is my First story so please: 'verbally attack Nell untill she cries cuz nell's a masochist hahaha' ;**

* * *

 **December 10, 2020**

Sasuke cried "Why? Why did she leave me? She didn't have to go like this! Why?! If only I had held onto her ….If only I…

* * *

 **3 Weeks Earlier: November 19, 2020**

"How can you do this to me? Why … why would you do this! You know you're my everything. You're more important to me than anything in the world!" I yelled.

"That's why. I can't be your everything. Not anymore Sasuke. You should be okay, be happy and if you can't. Pretend so that I won't have to come back and save you again." She says just barely a whisper.

"I won't! I'll hurt myself and force you to come back. Even if you say you don't, you love me. You won't be able to see, hear, or watch me in pain." I know her to well.

"I do … I do love you most likely I always will. I'll think about you. Cry over the fact I can't see you, but I … I won't come see you. Ever." Her tears freely fall from her eyes then.

""Don't walk away!… If you go, I won't chase after you! I won't!" I'll want to but I won' if it kills me. She smiles a small sad smile turns and walks away from me.

How could she just walk away. If she was going to leave me, she could have left me something anything. No the only thing she

left me was her crying face as she uttered the words 'I love you' for the first time and left. I break down and cry. The snow starts to fall once again, and I want ot die once again.

* * *

 **2 Weeks and 2 Days Later: December 5, 2020**

"Hmm… I wonder if he's staying warm, I hope so. Oh! What are you doing here. Look about before umm … sorry things will go back to the way they should be. I promise." Yes the way they should be.

"Sure no prob. I'm totally over it Hinata. Wanna hang?"

"Sure!" Something must be up. She's not usually like this. I smile.

"Just around here it's this cool new club. Come on!" Something doesn't feel right.

"Hey .." That's when it happened in a skinny alley. I was attacked and left for dead, praying someone would find me.

* * *

 **No One Did.**


	2. I'm Going to Kiss You Will You Stop Me?

**Greetings readers. Thank you to those that reivewed and followed this story. I got a review that said I**

 **don't have enough dialouge, so starting with this chapter I shall correct that mistake. Just so you all know all Hinata's and Sasuke's friends are 17.**

 **Thank You**

* * *

"Speaking'

 _'present thoughts'_

* * *

 **7 Months Prior to December 10, 2020**

 **May 12, 2020:Sunagakure**

"So are you really going." Gaara asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe your going to leave. Just like that." Temari snaps to get her point across.

"Sorry guys I know it's short notice. Neji and Hanabi already left. Fathers waiting on me so..."

"We know Hinata. There's nothing you can do about it." Gaara says trying to comfort me.

"Yeah. Still you should let us throw you a going away party." Temari says.

I exchange looks with Gaara hoping he'll sway his sister from that idea. I know I won't be able to say no to her.

"No parties Temari." Gaara says.

"Alright fine." she sits back and looks off. An uncomfortable silence fell. I take a sip of my latte. Then say "Um... I have to leave in 2 days. Tem I don't think you'll have enough time."

She looks at me asking me with her eyes if I really believe what I just. Honestly I know Temari would be able to pull it off. I sigh.

"How about a birthday party. Since we won't be able to spend ours together." she says.

"Her birthday isn't " Gaara starts "Shut up" Temari hisses at him. She's right we won't be able to our b-days together. Maybe her's but not mine. I sigh again she got me I look up and she's smiling. She knows she has me. I look up and see Gaara with 'I tried' face on followed by a 'what can you do' face. I concede.

"Alright but it can't be to long, and it can't be to loud. Kay?"

"Fine that's cool. I hear *Kuroi Bara's in town. They got a new singer. I'll have Shikamaru drive me around to get the stuff." she gets up and starts walking off. She turns around and yells "Hey Gaara are you working tonight?" he nods she runs over to Shikamaru's mercedes.

I yell "Have fun!" as they drive past. I look up and my eyes meet Gaara's. He smiles then I do. If we both Temari as well as we think we do she'll go all out.

* * *

 **(Temari's P.O.V)**

"Can't believe she's leaving."

"Your just going to get over it, so why complain? What a dra.."

"Do not say it. Come on." I interupt.

"So where to first?" he asks.

"Hmm... Kage Lounge. We need a venue and I'm going to get Kuroi Bara to perform. I have a feeling they've got some connections."

 _'I haven't been to Kage Lounge in a while. Brings back memories._

* * *

 _**~FlashBack~**_

 _**August 10, 2019**_

"Hey Temari come here. I need you."

"What is it I'm working. If I don't get alot of tips this week I'm assed out." I say peeved.

"I'll pay you back. Kay. Help me please!" Darui says. 'I can't say no when he begs. Right?'

"Fine. What do you need help with?" I ask walking over.

"Here take this to the store room in the back." he says handing me a box.

"Kay. Geez this is heavy can't you give me a lighter one?" I ask.

"You've got it." he says. I flip him off when he's not looking. Why is this so heavy? I wonder what's in here? I'll take a look once I put it down in the other room.

"Ugh... now lets see what's in here." 'Hmm pictures. must be Darui's from when he was studying abroad. They're nice.'

"Oh! Here's a picture of me." I let out a low whistle and contiue to browse.

"If you keep looking there's more." I jump at the sound of Darui's voice and drop the pictures.

"Omigod you scared the shit out of me. Here i'll pick those up." as I'm picking them up I realize alot of them are of me.

"Hey Temari. Go out with me." Darui says. He's kidding right? I look at him and he's dead serious.

"You're 3 years older than me. I mean age doesn't really matter but... I'm dating Shikamaru" I remind him.

Darui stares at me before saying "And he's in Konoha. *LDR's never work."

"Well there you go. You don't live in Suna either." I retort.

"I do I live here. In Suna now. Baki gave me partial ownership while he's traveling." He pauses then says " If it's cause of Shikamaru he doesn't have to know. I mean for all you know he's doing the same thing." he takes a step closer to me.

'Shikamaru would never.'

"I'm going to kiss you Tem. Are you going to stop me?" Darui comes closer still.

'What is he saying date him? I can't! NO WAY! KISS ME? NO WAY.'

"Yes I'll st... mhnn." My sentence is lost as he kisses me.

'No push him away. Stop him. Shikamaru.'

"Stop it Darui!" I say as I push him away.

"Your lonely. You have no one to lean on " he says trying to regain his footing.

"I have my friends." I interject.

"As a lover." he retorts.

"I have Shika "

"Where is he then!" He yells. It shocks me. This is the first time I've seen him so worked up. What's worse is he has a point.

He takes a deep breath and pleads " Tem let me be there for you. As a lover." he comes close and holds me. "Shh don't cry Temari. I'm sorry." He pulls my head away from his shoulder and wipes my tears.

He stops and let's his thumb run across my lips.

"Temari I'm going to kiss you. Are you going to stop me?" he asks. I can feel him tilt my head back. I close my eyes. His lips meet mine. They're soft and firm. His arms wrap around me. As if he's trying to shield me from something.

I kiss him back. Let his tounge enter my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck. to deepen the kiss. He pulls away so we can breathe.

"You kissed me back?!" he asks me surprised.

"Shut up and kiss me."

 **~Flashback End~**

* * *

 **Mina: So that is chapter two. In the next chapter we'll get to the good stuff.**

 _ *** Kuroi Bara** = Dark Roses: band name that _**Hades** _came up with._

 ** _* Kage Lounge_** _= Shadow Lounge: Name of the club Darui shares **Hades** also came up with this one._

 **Hime: [pouting] I didn't get to any thing this time around.**

 **Hades: It's okay. No need to cry.**

 **Mina: The flashback above is about Hime and Hades realationship. Ja -ne**


	3. Meeting the Band

**Mina: Okairi. Sorry it took so long to update.T-T**

 **Hades: She's not feeling to well so don't forgive her. Just cuz she's sick doesn't mean give her a break.**

 **Hime: Why are you always mean.**

 **Hades: Someone has to dish out the tough love. Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Mina: Also I got Pm asking me to explain LDR's. Long Distance Realationships.**

* * *

 **Present Day May 12, 2020:**

 **Sunagakure Kage Lounge**

* * *

Since so many things have changed. Our father came back home, our grandmother gave her company to Gaara and Kankuro, Shikamaru moved to Suna, and I left Kage Lounge.

"Hey Tem. Come on." Shikamaru says while holding open the passenger door. I do a once over of my appearence then get out. As we're heading towards the club I'm thinking on wether I should knock or not.

As if reading my mind Shikamaru says "You don't have to knock. It's a club just go in. What a dr"

"Don't say it." I interrupt. I mean it gets on my nerves and yet when he says it, it's kind of cute.

We walk up and go in. It's changed since then inside and outside included. Hmm he opened the second floor, but it's VIP only.

"Hey you want something to drink?" I ask Shika making my way behind the bar.

"Nah I'm good." he says. I shrug and start making a **: *Black Cherry Cola.**

"If you're taking request then I'll have a **: *Spiced Martini."** I'm surprised by the new voice in the room.

"Hey... Temari." His voice echoes through my body.

"Hi. I see you still those sissy ass drinks." I turn to make his drink.

"Yeah but I don't think that matters as long as I look good drinking it. Right?" he asks.

I don't answer I just look at him and now that I am he's changed almost as much as the Lounge. His white hair is shoulder length, his shoulders are broader. His shirt is open so you can that he has chocolate bar abs and his pants are hung low so that his pelvic muscles are showing. Darui is filled with mystery and promised pleasure, pleasure I know all to well.

"Heh." he smirked. He'd been watching me visually fondle him which means...just as I thought his sharp all seeing eyes.

"Umm... this is my boyfriend Shika

"Yeah yeah that's wonderful. What are you doing here?" He spreads his arms out to emphasize that the here is Kage Lounge.

"I need a favor." I say. I'm a little worried he'll say no but I'm also terrified he'll say yes. If he says no that just means I won't have Kuroi Bara at Hinata's B-day. If he says yes then I know that he'll want a return favor. What that might be I don't know.

"Really? Now that is amazing. First you show up here then you ask for a favor. Hmm." he raises his eyebrow at me as if asking me 'why'? I just look back unwavering.I'm hoping my eyes are saying the same thing I'm thinking. 'It won't be the same as last time.'

"Alright. What is it that you need?"

* * *

 **Above Kage Lounge**

 **(No P.O.V)**

* * *

"Hey you guys wanna know something I just figured out." Sakon asked. Omoi and Ukon look up they're eyes telling him to continue. "Naruto is a deep sleeper."

"Really and how do you know that." Ukon spoke up.

"Well I found out when I went to borrow Naruto's **PS6.** I broke a glass and knocked into his desk table and he didn't wake up so I thought maybe I was lucky. Now that I'm watching him sleep here I think he's just a deep sleeper." Sakon explained.

"So what do you want us to do about that?" Omoi looked at sakon and raised his eyebrow.

"We could lift his spirits, lighten his mood,or add some color to his face." Sakon lifts up the makeup bag he's been holding behind his back.

"Sounds like fun to me and since I'm bored as hell I don't see why I shouldn't get a laugh out Naruto's expression when he wakes up." Ukon looks at Omoi.

"But what if I make Naruto so pretty that people mistake him for a girl. Or even worse people might mistake me for an artist. Then i'll get offers from all across the world and i'll have to leave the band. Of course no one will come to your concerts because i'm not there and you guys will have to disband and"

"Shut Up! Jeez how can you think that all our fans are yours." Sakon says.

 **"How can you not. It's obvious my name is being said most at our concerts."**

Under his breath Ukon says "Karui was indeed right you do think alot of yourself."

"You talk to Karui? Why?" Both Omoi and Sakon turn to him for an answer. 'I can't tell them the real reason until she's ready.'

"Are we going to prank Naruto or not." Ukon says trying to dismiss the question.

"Fine. Let's get started." Sakon starts moving closer to the sleeping Naruto.

"I'll say this now so it can't be said I didn't say it. I'm sorry Naru but you know that this is something we do all the time." Omoi says.

* * *

 **Kage Lounge (Again)**

 **(Temari's P.O.V)**

* * *

"Ha ha ha guys. So funny. Really." I hear the voice before I see the owner of said voice. I'm assuming that it belongs to a guy. He sounds upset. Just then a blonde girl walks in followed by a dark skinned younger version of Darui and a pair of pale twins. For some reason I feel like I've seen them before.

"It was funny." says pale twin 1.

"Sorta why we did it." pale twin 2 says.

"Besides you know that we always pull stuff like this. I thought you'd be used to it by now." Darui two says trying to calm the girl down.

"Yeah. Well that doesn't mean you have to do it all the time and to me!" the blonde exclaims and pulls off the wig I hadn't realized he was wearing.

"Guys! I'm trying to have a conversation ." Darui says breaking up their little dispute.

Sarcastically the look-a-like says "Well sorry _Dar_ but peace and quite aren't are forte."

It hits why they seem so familiar those are the twins from Kuroi Bara Ukon and Sakon the Darui look-a-like is the leader Omoi and the blonde must be their new lead singer though he's been promoting with them for about 4 going on 5. Naruto personally I prefered their previous lead singer.

"Omoi! I'm letting you guys use my club and keep 45%of the earnings. So Shut Up!" Darui says.

"Jeez no need to get all hostile." he says.

"Sorry Darui we'll go somewhere else.''

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem. Come on guys let's go."

"Wait. The favor I came to ask was if you knew a way to get in touch with Dark Roses, and if you'd let me use your club to host a going away party."

* * *

 **Mina: So that was chapter three. Hope you liked it.**

 **Hades: Explanation time: first PS6 cuz it is set in 2020 I guess I'm just hoping for a PS6.**

 **Hime: Second: Black Cherry Cola is a drink that I personally want to try. (21 here I come)**

 **Hades: Third is: Spiced Apple Martini is a fav of Mina's Okasa so we put it in.**

Mina: I would like to try a Cape Fizz cuz it sounds cool. As always thank you for reading plz review, like or favorite. In about three hours I'll put up chap 4. Ja-Ne


End file.
